


The One Where Kenta And Donghan Have Roleplay Sex

by maciej



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Teacher/Student Roleplay, feat. sanggyun comedy relief (again), strawberry flavored lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maciej/pseuds/maciej
Summary: “Go with it!”





	The One Where Kenta And Donghan Have Roleplay Sex

**Author's Note:**

> [9:54 PM] what could be better than [head in a master tub](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12853743)  
> [9:54 PM] Riddle Me That
> 
> written because my hodken powers were underestimated

He asks the question two weeks before at an outdoor cafe.

“Hey,” Kenta starts as he swirls the small spoon in his coffee cup, “do you still have it? That uniform, I mean.”

“Uniform? Which one?” Donghan scrunches his nose watching the other mix in the bountiful amount of sugar he just added, feeling a cavity form from the sight alone.

“The school one you wore when we did Prinsix.”  
“Yeah, I think it’s in my original dorm, why?”  
“Hmm.”

He quirks an eyebrow at Kenta who just hums saying nothing further, sipping from his cup and pretending he doesn’t burn his lip. Donghan scoots to the edge of his seat and goes to take a sip himself.

“Why?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about roleplay sex.” 

Donghan snorts his coffee back up in shock.

“You’re just going to say those words in that sentence in that order in a public space at 11 in the morning?”

Kenta takes a few seconds to respond, too busy laughing at his reaction. “Mr. Pull-my-hair is allowed to voice his libidinousness but I’m not?”

“Libidi-bidi-who? What’re you looking up to have learned such a weird word, this dirty old man,” Donghan jokes with a squint, ignoring the nickname freshly made from their afternoon days prior.

The two and their four other members had been able to reunite, move in together, and make their start as one group just two days ago. Due to the close proximities of their agencies’ buildings, Donghan and Kenta carpooled to their new dorm and got to explore a little more than just their shared living space together. There was a blowjob given and received in a luxurious bathtub, that’s what is being hinted at here.

Donghan expects Kenta to laugh at his small jab as he normally does, but the way he’s looking down and seemingly shrinking in his seat makes him feel a little guilty. That’s right, they haven’t been very normal since… then.

They had occasional intimate moments before then, but ever since that incident in particular, Kenta and Donghan had been just a little weird around each other. Was it because they now have to see each other every morning, night, spending almost every waking second together? When Kenta couldn’t walk into the restroom with Donghan showering behind closed sliding doors but was totally fine peeing while Taehyun sat in the open tub, Taehyun took notice. Not to mention slight offense.

That fact then lead to a mandatory stop-being-awkward-together outside café date the next Saturday morning, set up by no one other than their lovely leader.

“Hey—oh,” they speak in unison; it’s kind of clumsy. The area surrounding is them somewhat quiet, with the only ambience being small chatter from customers nearby and the occasional vehicle passing down the street.

Donghan gestures his hand forward. “Hyungs first.”

“No, it’s okay, you can go first.”

He purses his lips a little bit in contemplation, and looks into the older’s eyes mid-apology. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“For the,” Donghan lowers his voice and leans in slightly, ”...the thing. Thursday.”

“Mm… AH!” Kenta wears a face of realization, guilt, and shame melted altogether into one expression. “I knew I should’ve been more insistent about asking how you really felt, I must’ve pressured you into doing that and I'm—ugh,” he groans and drops his head on the table. 

 _"Pressured me?_ No, no, I wanted to do that. That was me being selfish and acting on my own desires without even thinking about your feelings—that’s why I’m apologizing.”

Kenta raises his head and furrows his brows. “What?” 

Donghan’s brows scrunch up as well. “What?” 

“I thought... I pressured you somehow.”  
“No? If anything, it was me doing the pressuring.”  
“But I was on the receiving end!”  
“You think giving isn’t a similar thrill?”

Kenta tries to defend himself but sighs a defeated laugh. The mood almost instantly lightens and Donghan relaxes his shoulders.

“Wait, but, that’s not what I wanted to say.”

He tenses again. Damn.

“I… how do I say this without sounding mad cliché,” Kenta mumbles to himself and scratches at a bump in the wooden make of the table, “did that change us, like, are we any different than before? What is our relationship exactly?”

“Strictly business.” Kenta collapses onto the table out of frustration, yet still snickering over Donghan’s attempt at a joke to make him less nervous.

“Not that!”

“I know, I know. What do you think it is, or rather, what do you want us to be?”

He rolls his head over to rest on his forearm and drops the eye contact. “I don’t know. I don’t knoooww,” he reburies his face into the crook of his arm again: a newly-formed habit of his. Donghan reaches to squeeze his arm in playful reassurance.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t speak Korean at a time like this,” he kindly nags, “there are two words you can choose from.”

“Which are?” Kenta asks.

“Friend or very-much-a-friend.” There’s a muffled snort, and Kenta brings his head back out. His hair is staticy from the polyester of his sweater and Donghan smiles at the cuteness.

“The third one.”  
“I didn’t give a third one?”  
“Boyfriend.”

Donghan’s smirk drops faster than gravity does an apple. The way Kenta said that with confidence and so nonchalantly, so  _cool_ sparks a quickly-spreading fire in his chest. It’s the same feeling of adrenaline, admiration, whatever sensation of excitement it was that crept through his chest to his hands when he looked across that bathtub that afternoon. He quirks his head and takes a deep inhale, bringing back his grin.

“You mind running that by me one more time?”

——————————

“See you losers later, we’re gonna go get paid for playing with cats for three hours straight.”

“Wait, I think you left the treats in our room.”

“Oh, did I?”

As Hyunbin takes tall strides back down the hallway, Longguo steps closer to the two young men sitting on the couch and looms over them, his thin frame making his presence unintentionally ominous. “Taehyun’s overseas doing a Hotshot schedule in Sapporo, us cat dads are leaving to film the cat butler show, Sanggyun is dead asleep in the other room with a fever—what are you two doing?”

“I dunno, channel-surfing? We practiced a ton today, we’ll probably just laze around,” Donghan shrugs with the remote control in hand, his and Kenta’s eyes remain glued to the television screen.

“Fair enough,” Longguo takes notice of the returned Hyunbin with treats in hand, “just don’t forget to take care of the baby.” Donghan and Kenta don’t even need to ask who he is talking about at this point. The six haven’t lived together for that long of a time, but they’ve already gotten to know Kim Sanggyun for who he really is: not just a charismatic rapper, but a cute manchild.

Kenta mumbles an okay and Donghan throws a thumbs up. “Leave and come back safely.” Longguo and Hyunbin heed to the youngest member’s words as they give goodbyes and head out the door, their departure followed by the now familiar click of the front door's lock.

Kenta’s first thought once the door shuts is about how he could go for some take-out right about now. Donghan’s is the exact same thing actually, but then he has the realization that this is practically the first time they’ve ever been home alone. There’s a soft thump felt in his chest when he looks across the couch and spots his boyfriend of two weeks slouched to the max. Kenta’s lounging in a purple hoodie and jeans in contrast to Donghan’s old gym shorts and low-cut black tee. He places the remote down, scoots closer to the warm man and leans over to lay in his lap, greeted by a few pats on the head.

“You’re like a puppy.” Kenta observes in a small voice, and Donghan smiles. “A mutt puppy, though.” The younger laughs and goes to raise his head to give a mean look, but suddenly winces in pain.

“Hm? What?” Kenta tilts his head at the sound while Donghan swiftly brings a hand to his own head, trying to reach for his ear but accidentally bumping into the older’s crotch. “Hey, what’re you touching!”

“I think—ow, ow, don’t move—I think my earring is stuck on your pants,” Donghan stutters and adjusts his position to use both of his hands.

“Your earring? Is it stuck on the zipper?”

“Yeah, I think so, hold on.” He takes his dangling earring in one hand’s fingers and the zipper in his other's. He braces himself in the case of pain and pulls on both, indirectly putting pressure on Kenta’s pants again.

“What are you trying? Just take it out of your ear, don’t tear it!”

“...Oh, you’re right.”

Three seconds later, Donghan easily slides the hook out of his ear. Talk about making a mountain out of a molehill.

“Wow, you were panicking over nothing!”

“It really hurt! Sorry for the rude awakening of the little guy, though,” Donghan lazily points a finger at Kenta’s pants, and gets a whap on the arm. They both take a few moments to collect themselves, Donghan looking back to the TV. It’s a variety program where the hosts are grown men in a classroom setting discussing a range of topics with guest stars, all of them in uniform. School uniforms. His brain buffers for two seconds and he whips his head around, facing the man at his side.

“Let’s try it.”  
“Hm?”  
“The—wait here, hyung.”

Kenta grunts an ok, suspicious yet curious of what ever could have made him leap off the couch just now, running so fast that he almost slides into the wall. Donghan heads to his and the away Taehyun’s shared bedroom, sucking his teeth as he scans how the room had turned into the inside of a dumpster so soon  _(it physically pains him when he pictures how the rest of the dorm will look for the next year)_. He’s not exactly the cleanest one between the two roommates, but right now he’s become a human vacuum. He throws dirty and clean laundry into separate piles, tossing wrappers and bags into the trash can by the door, and even goes so far as to making not only  _his_ bed, but Taehyun’s as well.

Satisfied with his hasty work, he steps over a pile of clothes and opens the last drawer to his dresser. _There it is._

Minutes later, Kenta's ears directs his attention to the sound of calm footsteps coming from down the hallway, and drags his eyes up Donghan leaning on the wall in his old school uniform: khaki trousers and a grey vest with red stripes at the hem, the school’s crest topping it all off.

“I visited my old dorm a week ago and remembered what you said.”  
“What, about wanting to try a school concept as a comeback?”  
“Yeah—wait, what? No! We’ve literally all graduated.”  
“Well, if you already graduated, why’d you put that on?”

“Because you wanted me to! You wanted to have role—” Donghan stops mid-sentence, lowering his voice and crossing his arms a tad embarrassed, “the thing you said at the café."

Kenta takes a moment to process his answer, and his eyes widen in late realization. “Ah.” He looks him up and down again. “ _Ah.”_  

“Y’don’t want to try? I mean, Sanggyun-hyung is still here and all, so I get it. I just—”

“No, I want to.” Donghan is mildly taken aback by his straightforward response. Kenta stands from the couch and lifts a finger up, stepping to the side. “Give me a sec, I’ll change. But, um… in your room?” The boy grunts and nods, understanding what he’s hinting at. He watches the older take cautious steps into his room with the currently unconscious Sanggyun inside. Donghan opts for returning to his bedroom while Kenta is likely changing in a rushed manner, the thought making him laugh under his breath. He falls backward onto his bed and rests his hands beneath his head.

A sound of shuffling feet can be heard from across the dorm, pausing for a few seconds, then slowly approaching again. Donghan takes his eyes off of the door for only a moment, looking back to find a handsome spectacled man clad in suit and tie and his heart flares at the sight. He raises an eyebrow at the lazy-boy-turned-gentleman, impressed, and he is flashed a bashful smile back.

“I sat here prepping a joke about funnier roles like lunch lady and custodian, but I’m speechless.”

Kenta laughs with his whole body, unintentionally snorting which then causes Donghan to lose it too. The latter moves from his bed over to the doorway to get a closer look at his boyfriend’s special getup, finding it cute how he kept mismatched socks on with such a dapper outfit. He brushes nonexistent dust off of Kenta’s shoulders and firmly straightens out the lapels of his pinstriped navy blue suit. With a short exhale of a chuckle, Donghan takes the body and knot of Kenta’s dark crimson tie and yanks them both, the older man fake-choking in response.

They’re rather close, the height difference leaves Donghan tilting his head when he carefully closes the space between them, gently pulling the tie in his hand. Kenta mirrors this; leaning into the kiss at an angle, his hands bring themselves up to rest on the other’s waist with a squeeze. He takes a small step back against the door, moving into Donghan’s hand when he feels it snake through the inside of his jacket and stop on his lower back.

Kenta’s hands fidget modestly when the younger man gradually starts to alternate between pressing firm kisses and soft. Almost hungrily, the older communicates sans words by putting a smidge more of passion into their make-out session. Donghan seems to get the memo as he grins while pulling them closer together, slightly but distinctively grinding his thigh between Kenta's before pulling his mouth back to take a breather, panting.

“What happened to the original plan?”

Kenta’s eyes focus on Donghan’s lips as he speaks. “Hm? This can work into it.”

“How?”

“Say… it’s a forbidden hookup after school hours between a professor and his pupil.” Donghan’s eyes look behind the man and back again.

“With the door open?”

“Whatever,” Kenta huffs and drops his hands, humbly closing the door behind him with one hand and pulling the younger over to the bed with the other, “come with me, stupid student Kim.”

“Hey,” Donghan jokingly pouts, “my grades weren’t so bad.”

“Go with it!”

“Yes, sir.” Donghan softly shoves Kenta’s shoulder to drop his back onto the bed, leans over and rests on his elbow to lock their lips once again, another hand already snug under his button-up.

The older sighs into his mouth as his knees rub against one another clearly asking for friction. Which one was more like a puppy again? Donghan slips his hand from the hem of Kenta’s dress shirt down to his trousers, near naturally undoing his belt buckle one-handed. He leaves some last few pecks dragged on Kenta’s lips, jawline, and Adam’s apple before dropping to his knees to the floor, slowly tugging on his zipper.

“...So is there, like, dialogue that should be said here?” Donghan asks, genuine.

“You’ve never watched porn like this? Like, ’Will this really give me an A in your class, sir?’ That stuff?”  
“...It’s early August, though, semesters end way at the end of the month?”  
“Then an American school. Those end by the start of August.”  
“...Their years  _start_  in August.”

Kenta processes this new information and loudly exhales, kind of peeved. Donghan can tell and is already starting an unheard apology when Kenta snaps.

He sits up, pushes Donghan to his back on the floor, and holds himself up by his own hands and knees hovering over him. The younger man looks up and feels hot at the sight of the new gaze that faces him mere centimeters away. Those centimeters instantly shorten with sloppy kisses filling the gap. Kenta dives into one last deep kiss before reaching down to the hem of Donghan’s vest and pulling it up and over his boyfriend’s head, leaving a bothersome button-up that looks like nothing but a puzzle to Kenta right now.

“Take it off.”

Donghan blinks at this new Kenta, but unbuttons as he’s told. Kenta goes for his belt and successfully unbuckles it in one go, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, trying to shimmy them lower.

“Hyung, what’s up? You’re antsy.” Donghan rests on his elbows, slouched.

“And you talk too much.”

Donghan drops his head back laughing, earning a slap on the knee. Kenta scoots back on the floor against the bed frame, and uses a free hand to feel the other through the fabric of his briefs, admiring his bare chest as well. The younger of the two had been working out recently, and Kenta felt a little proud seeing the results finally start to show on his abdominals. He raises a hand to trace the lumps of muscle of his pecs, abdomen, and especially that ever-so-glorious V-line. With a heavier sense of appreciation for the Donghan’s body, Kenta finally pulls down the solid-colored blue briefs and can’t help but give that obligatory, quiet _wow._

Kim Donghan is hung.

“...Stop that.”

Kenta raises his head and sees his boyfriend avoiding eye contact. “Stop what?”

“Looking at my dick like that _—_ It’s embarrassing.”

Kenta’s eyes turn into stars. _He_ can _be shy!_

Kenta is quick to reach across the floor to the drawer underneath Taehyun’s bed, rummaging until he finds a bottle. “Guess the flavor.”

“Wait _—_ really?” He’s returned a nod.

Kenta pops the cap open and generously squirts strawberry-flavored lubricant over Donghan’s member which twitches from the slight coldness. Kenta snaps it closed and rolls it in the general direction of the drawer _(he’ll remember to pick it up later, totally)_ , takes his hand and gives a number of pumps to evenly distribute the lube.

Getting his head back into the head game, Kenta suddenly recalls what Donghan had done the first time he gave him oral; he starts to kiss the latter’s tip and goes further down his shaft, peppering it with smooches. The lube doesn’t really taste like strawberries, but he could care less _—_ he’s fine settling with the ability to watch Donghan’s reaction to every move he makes. The younger man was surprisingly sensitive despite his plentiful size, and he wonders if he himself was the same as he was made out to be.

Kenta gives a few final pumps before wrapping his fingers around the base of Donghan’s cock and takes a quarter of his length into his mouth, evoking a sharp inhale from the younger man. Satisfied with his work already, he bobs back and forth an amount of times before going further, slacking his jaw to fit the girth. Donghan quietly curses under his breath, reaching forward to fix Kenta’s hair and brush it out of his eyes with a look of endearment. The man looks up and makes eye contact with Donghan’s cock in his mouth, a groan emitting from deep within his chest at the sight.

This encourages Kenta greatly as he gathers his spit on the tip of Donghan’s dick, then going so far as humming as he dips down. A panted _that’s real erotic_ comes from the other party, Kenta paying it no mind. He thinks he’s just about headed toward the finish line when a hand brings itself under his jaw and pulls him up off of Donghan’s cock, the boy’s breathing a bit uneven.

“No more.”

Kenta moves his hand away. “Did I do too much?”

“Yeah, let me do the rest. Let me do you.”

The older stutters moments before being picked up like a newlywed and dropped back onto the bed, instantly being towered over. “Whoa, whoa, wait, wait!” Donghan tilts his head like a cautious puppy in response. Or a mutt.

“I want to, uhm.”

“...Words, hyung, words!” He chuckles, playfully shaking Kenta’s shoulders against the mattress.

“I want to try riding!”

Donghan stops laughing, but it’s merely a short pause before a shit-eating grin unravels on his face as he leans over to kiss Kenta deeply for a few seconds and falls beside him. Shrugging his arms freely, he smiles, “Go for it.”

The stars make their appearance in the pupils of Kenta’s eyes once more, his mouth a shy grin. His eyes are downcast, focusing with his attempt to wiggle himself out of his pleated pants and underwear. Kenta leaves the bed for a quick second to grab a box of condoms from Donghan’s drawer and the previous lube off of the floor again, opening the cap with the now familiar pop before it’s taken from his hands by Donghan along with a wrapped condom. The latter drops the package by his side and lathers his fingers with a couple spurts of lube, gesturing for the former to come closer.

Kenta scoots across the bed and rests his knees on either side of Donghan’s waist, absolutely aware of the dick he just sucked sitting right below his own. Rubbing his lubed fingers together, he brushes past Kenta’s inner thigh and inserts one finger behind him. A small chill immediately runs along Kenta’s spine; they’ve fucked thrice-and-a-half in the past, each time feeling more electric than the last. The older’s thigh twitches at the pressure pressed up into him, letting a mild gasp out when another finger is teased but not quite inserted.

With the gradual adding of another finger, and another, Kenta places a hand slackly on Donghan’s abdomen to keep himself at balance, not letting his legs go weak any moment soon. The younger looks up to him, his eyes asking if he’s ready and Kenta grunts a yes, nodding for added assurance. He slides his fingers out, tears the condom wrapper with one of his canines (this makes Kenta giggle), and rolls it onto his length. Kenta wraps his hands around the safely wrapped dick below his and gives it several pumps before positioning himself for entry.

Hands resting on his boyfriend’s lower thighs to keep the man steady, Donghan simply watches and takes in the picture of Kenta lowering himself onto his cock, a cute moan escaping his bitten-red lips. In one drop, he swallows the whole length with his eyes pointed downward watching himself as well.

“Shit,” the two express the mood in unison. Kenta looks forward and drops his head again with a pained smile, snickering as Donghan laughs louder squeezing his thigh to distract him.

Kenta lolls his head to the side and brings himself up again and the sound of skin dropping on skin is especially lewd. Donghan is the one to make a sound this time, dragging a fingernail on the other’s prominent hip bone as a means to ask for more. He takes his own other hand to tug off Kenta’s suit jacket, a little regretful that they both couldn’t exactly pull off the concept of roleplay sex, but figures things heading this way is way better than any other path. Still moving himself, Kenta pulls the other sleeve and tosses his jacket onto the floor, now in nothing but a long dress shirt like in the BL mangas he would read at Donghan’s age.

Kenta can picture exactly what he must look like right now, and he really likes it. Half-unbuttoned dress shirt, sweat dripping, legs opened with his ass engulfing Donghan’s dick. He places his hands on Donghan’s chest and leans over to kiss him lazily. The younger drags his teeth on Kenta’s bottom lip, the older doing the same and then some. He brings one hand past his jaw and into his hair, bringing use of the mental note he had taken weeks ago and tightly grabs a handful of hair. Donghan deeply groans into Kenta’s mouth and bites the other’s tongue without even thinking.

Kenta sits himself back up and goes at twice his previous speed, his breathing quicker and louder. Donghan watches as his sweet, bashful boyfriend turns into the most risqué and indecent man to ever walk the earth. Donghan brushes his fingers through his hair, brushing it out to burn every little square inch of the work of art in front of him _—_ well, on him _—_ into his eyes. Kenta notices the stare and although he acts a bit shy, his dick twitches. The moment Donghan wraps his long fingers around Kenta’s shaft, it’s game over for him. Kenta bucks his hips slightly and practically whimpers at the cold touch. _So that’s what this was missing._

Donghan spits in his hand and reaches back out to the older’s cock pumping it at the same speed, the same tempo as Kenta’s movements. He gets an idea and brings Kenta’s hand onto his dick, holds onto his thighs to stop him and begins thrusting up into him, catching him by surprise.

“Donghan _—ah,_ fuck,” Kenta voices through muffled groans and swallowed whimpers behind his lips, “you’re really fucking sexy, you know? That look is strong as shit.”

“Me, sexy?” Donghan grunts and flashes a smile. “I’m not the one who looks like he belongs in a art gallery right now.” Kenta smiles, but immediately slacks his jaw and sucks his teeth at how every thrust feels like it hits him like a freight train. Everything about Donghan right now hits him like fifteen trains at once.

The way Donghan’s gaze stiffens when he looks up at him; the whites of his eyes visible and critical. The way Donghan’s canines look when he smugly grins; the edges sharp and kind of sexy. The way Donghan’s accent slips out when he’s excited; a mixture of dialects and lisps galore. Kenta’s heart twinges.

“Hyung, I’m close,” Donghan pants, “you?”

Kenta responds with a string of moans, and grunts a “yeah”. He pumps his shaft as Donghan thrusts deeper, harder into him and he can feel himself twitching in his hand.

The feeling of a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, Donghan instantly fumbles for his boyfriend’s hands, and interlocks them together. This heartfelt action gets Kenta every time; Donghan refuses to keep their hands separated when the two of them come together. Something about wanting to be closer, or more intimate; either way, Kenta absolutely adores it.

With a stifled groan and a squeeze of Donghan’s hand, Kenta comes first with the former following a few seconds later. Moments after, Kenta removes his hand from Donghan’s to rest them on his stomach again attempting to catch his breath when he sees it. Again.

“Fuck! Shit, sorry!” Kenta reaches for the box of tissues on Donghan’s nightstand as the younger cracks up over his reaction. “Ah, I do this every time—stay still!”

“Why is it scary when Taehyun-hyung swears, but hilarious when you do?”  
“I’m cute.”  
“...Understood.”

Donghan sits still and lets Kenta wipe his own cum off of his face as much as he wants to this time, considerate of his deepest cleansing wishes. Tossing the tissues, condom, and placing the lube in its original place, Kenta waddles back over to the bed and flops onto Donghan. He positions himself so that his next whisper can reach him.

“I love you.” He can feel the other’s heart skip.

“I love you too, hyung.”

 

“I love you two, too.”

Kenta raises his head immediately, and they both look to the doorway to find Sanggyun eating chips out of the bag, unamused.

“Don’t fuck when I’m home.” He waddles away, back down the hallway.

Donghan rushes to cover them head-to-toe with a rumpled bed sheet at his side and smiles ear to ear in the dim light shining through the fabric. Kenta hides himself in his chest, thinking about how Sanggyun might’ve just seen his whole bare ass when Donghan pats his head comfortingly.

“Yes, he definitely saw your whole bare ass.”

Kenta’s thought process changes from worrying to laughing.

He really loves this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> well. there you have it. the nightmare has ceased
> 
> u can find me at @aiiuro for more hodken realness, translations, unheard screams


End file.
